Forgotten Memories
by Wishes of an Angel
Summary: Kairi has lost her memories and doesn't remember how much she used to love Sora. Now it is up to Sora to get them back for her, but can Sora do it, and at what cost will it take to get it back? COMPLETE scenes with Sora & Kairi
1. Our Memories

**Forgotten Memories**

**by: Wishes of an Angel**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Hey, everyone! I'm back! Gosh, it's been a long time. Well, this fanfic will be for the couple, Sora and Kairi, but don't worry. Riku will be in here, too. If you have been looking for a story that has an ending, this will be one of them. I know my writing isn't very great, so please bare with me. Feel free to give me constructive criticism whenever you like. I don't mind. So now, without further ado, it is my pleasure to present to you **Forgotten Memories: Chapter 1**. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Our Memories**

"Sora?"

"Hmm?" Sora was sitting on the trunk of the special tree that grew horizontally, acting like a bench before it continued up to the sky. He had his back against the somewhat vertical part of the tree and his legs stretched out on the rest of the trunk.

A young girl sat between Sora's legs, her back on his chest. She rested her head on his neck and shoulder, and they held hands as the boy embraced her. Together they watched as the sun descended to their right.

"Do you remember our first adventure far away from this place?" the 16-year old girl asked.

"Yeah," Sora softly said. He was the same age as the girl.

"Even when you couldn't find me when you started your journey, you still remembered me, right?"

"Yeah."

"And you still went on to look for me, even though you knew that it was hopeless."

"No. It was because I knew that it wasn't hopeless that I searched for you, and if somebody told me that it was impossible, I'd still think that it's possible. Anything is possible."

The girl rubbed her cheek against his. "That's what I love about you, Sora," the red head said. "You're just so positive and never giving up."

"Do you remember when I was a Heartless and you protected me?"

"Yes."

"You knew it was me, regardless of what I looked like. That's what I love about you, Kairi. You look way beyond the outside and into the souls of others."

The girl smiled. "Oh, I get it. You just can't look beyond the outside of girls, right?"

Sora laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right." For a moment, they sat silently, watching as the sky changed colors from bright pink to blue.

"Then, after you turned back into human, you hugged me," Kairi said, squeezing Sora's hands. "You were so warm and gentle." She paused for a while.

"And you took advantage of me," Kairi said flatly.

"Hey! I just wanted to say thank you," Sora said defensively.

"Well, you could've just said, 'Thank you'," Kairi argued. "You didn't have to touch me to say that."

"Fine. I guess I shouldn't hold you right now, either." When Sora tried to let go of her, Kairi held onto him tightly.

"I'm just joking, silly," Kairi said, giggling. "You're just too serious."

"Then quit fooling around with me," Sora demanded.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he said, smiling. It was silent for a moment. "Of course you didn't forget the time when we separated as Destiny Islands began to form, did you?"

"Of course not."

"I remembered that when I said, 'I'll come back to you, I promise,' you said, 'I know you will.' That's what I also like about you. You believe in me."

"And you didn't lie because you did come back. That's another great quality of yours that is well admired."

"Well, it's because you gave me that good luck charm."

Kairi sighed. "I was so glad when I saw you again at the _World That Never Was_."

"As I recall, you hugged me."

"Was that okay or do you think I was taking advantage of you?"

"Actually, it felt great."

Kairi let out a soft laugh. "I should do that more often then."

"Yeah."

"Oh, we should never forget that special cave with our pictures, Sora."

"Yup."

"You know, when we separated, I came to the cave afterwards and saw that you added something to it. It made me…cry."

"Yeah. When I came back from my long journey, I found out that there was something new added to the picture, too. Say, we never shared a papou fruit, have we?"

"No, but I don't think we need to. I believe that we'll always be together."

"Yeah." It was getting dark now. They gazed up at the dark sky and the tiny little stars that began to appear.

"Hey, Sora. I have a favor to ask of you," Kairi said.

"What is it?" Sora asked politely.

"You know when you struck and sacrificed you heart to give me mines?"

"Yeah?" Sora turned to face her.

"Please don't ever do that again." A tear began to fall from her eyes.

"Huh?"

"Please don't ever sacrifice yourself for my needs."

"But…"

"Please." Kairi looked straight into Sora's crystal blue eyes. Her lips quivered as she spoke. "Please. I was so afraid that I'd lose you." She let go of his hands, turned her upper body, and put her fists and forehead on Sora's chest. "Please don't ever do that again," she repeated.

Sora placed his right hand on the back of her head and held her with his other arm. He pushed her closer to him and rested his chin on her head.

"Okay," he spoke softly, closing his eyes. "Okay, I promise."

"Thank you." She looked up at him with a smile as he wiped off her tears.

"But Kairi, remember what you said before. I'm always with you, too. So even if I do that and it happens agian, I'll still be with you, in your heart."

Kairi nodded. "Of course."

"Hey! Are you two done with your lovey, dovey, mushy, mushy scene yet?" a voice called from above.

Sora and Kairi looked up to find out whose voice that belonged to. It was Riku. From the very beginning, he has been sitting on top of the tree, listening to their conversation.

"So are you?" Riku asked. "You know that there are readers out there reading this story and I bet you that they are really tired of you two lovers yakking. There's a story to be made, and I especially don't want the readers to think that this is just about, 'Oh, I love you, Sora,' and 'Oh, I love you, too, Kairi,' okay? Get a move on."

"Have you been spying on us, Riku?" Sora asked, slightly blushing.

"Of course I have, you idiot. I didn't even have to sneak up in the tree. I just hopped on the trunk above you and rustled into the leaved up here. You were so busy looking at who-knows-what and talking with your dear girlfriend that you didn't even notice that I was up here. What if someone wanted to assassinate you two?"

"Okay, okay. We get it," Sora said. He looked back at Kairi. "Let's go home, cutie pie," he said, with a grin.

"Only unless you carry me, my poochie face," Kairi said sweetly.

"Oh, brother," Riku said, disgusted.

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

There you go. The first chapter of this story. Remember, if there is anything that I have to fix or improve on, please tell me, and I hope that you'll continue to read and enjoy this story as it continues. 


	2. Good Night

**Forgotten Memories**

**by: Wishes of an Angel

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Hey everyone! Thank you **TqIiDqUiS, SoraKairi4eva, the darkness in your heart, **and** Dragoon6181 **for your wonderful reviews and comments on chapter 1! I really appreciated it! Well, here is Chapter 2. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Good Night**

Riku walked along side of Sora as he carried Kairi to her home. It was almost ten o'clock at night. All of the stars have finally appeared and the crickets began to chirp. After a short walk from the special tree, they had finally reached their destination.

To the right of Kairi's house was Sora's home. Sora's two story house was brown and tan with a nice green lawn in the front. Next to Sora's house was Riku's. It was one story painted in yellow and white and had a big strong tree that Riku tend to climb in the front of the house.

"Here we are," Sora said, as he helped Kairi get off his arms and onto the ground.

"Yup," Kairi said, straightening her clothes. She looked up at her empty pink and white house and sighed. Kairi came to Destiny Islands with no families or relatives, not even a pet of her own. She had lost all memories of her childhood with her family andfelt alone in the world with nobody to talk to or to get comfort. It was until that day when she met Sora and Riku that she felt that way.

She was sleeping on the special tree when the two boys found her. After they woke her up, they befriended her. They listened to her problems and acted like she was part of their family. That was the happiest day of her life. Now, Sora and Riku are two of the most important people to her. She wouldn't give them up for the world.

Kairi turned around and looked at Sora and then Riku. "Thank you for this evening, Sora," she said, giving him a hug.

"Sure," he said, returning her embrace. Before she let go, Kairi gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Sora touched the spot, surprised, and smiled.

Kairi turned to give Riku a hug as well.

"And thank you, Riku, for looking after us like a guardian angel," she said.

"No problem," Riku replied, hugging her back while taking a quick glance at Sora. Sora's eyes twitched a little, but he continued smiling.

Kairi moved back and looked at both of them once more. "Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow then," she said, holding her hands behind her. When she was about to turn and leave, Sora suddenly asked, "Kairi, do you think it's safe for you to stay at home by yourself at night?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Sora and I heard that there have been reports of stealing and even murders around this area," Riku explained.

"Really?" she wondered.

"Yeah," Sora answered. "We were wondering if you could stay our house until the person is caught."

"Awww. You guys care about me, but don't worry. I'll be fine. I always lock my windows and doors before I go to sleep."

"Are you sure, Kairi?" Sora asked with concern.

"Yeah, sure. Don't worry," she said.

"Kairi," Riku said, seriously. "If you think that you're a burden to us, don't feel that way because you're not."

"Riku, you could definitely read minds, huh?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips and leaning to on side.

"I just have a sixth sense," he shrugged.

She laughed. "Don't worry, you two. I can take care of myself. You guys just have a good sleep, okay?"

"All right," Sora reluctantly said. "If you say so."

"Okay, then. Good night, you two," she said, waving and giving them a wink.

"Good night, Kairi," the boys said, watching as she ran into her house and locking the front door after her.

-- -- --

'_Those two were really serious about the robbing and murdering around here, weren't they_,' Kairi thought, as she closed the front door. She rested her head on the door and looked down.

'_Sorry, Riku,'_ she said to herself. '_I can't think that I'm not a burden. You two have always taken care of me and I could never do anything for both of you in return.'_ Then she took her head off the door and turned around.

'_I'll just have to be careful for their sake.'_

In front of Kairi's house, the two boys still stood as they watched the light from Kairi's room light up.

"You're not going to leave her by herself, are you?" Riku asked.

"No way," Sora said.

"You're going to stand on lookout outside of her house, right?"

"Yup," Sora said with a nod.

"Okay, then," Riku said, starting his walk toward his house. "I'll leave you to the job then. I trust that you'll be okay?"

"You bet."

"Okay. See you tomorrow then."

"See ya, Riku." With that, Riku strolled off to his house.

Sora stood for a while longer and when he saw Kairi's lights go off, he headed closer to her house.

-- -- --

Kairi was lying in her bed, looking up at the ceiling. She was thinking of nothing in particular, but something made her feel like she should stay awake.

'_Don't worry, Kairi,'_ she spoke to herself. '_Nothing bad is going to happen to you. Just go to sleep.'_ She closed her eyes and after about fifteen minutes, she was fast asleep. Little did she know that there was somebody already in her house.

**End of Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

Okay, that's chapter 2 for you. Hope you like it and if you have any constructive critcism at all, please don't be afraid to tell me. Well, I'll leave you all be now. Bye!


	3. Take Anything That Belongs to Me

**Forgotten Memories**

**By: Wishes of an Angel

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Hey! Thank you **kheartsterra, Sorafanluver, TqIiDqUiS,** and **BlueEyedMystery **for your wonderful reviews! Now I would like to present to you chapter 3 of Forgotten Memories! I hope you like it and please tell me if there is anything that I have to change or improve on!

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Take Anything That Belongs to Me**

Sora was leaning on the front door to Kairi's house. Although he was tired and sleepy, he managed to stay awake. A few seconds later, his eyes began to droop. Then there was a sudden thump on the window from inside the house. It startled him and got him back to his senses.

'_Somebody is in Kairi's house!' _he thought. _'It has to be the thief or killer!'_ He tried for the knob, but the door was locked.

'_Of course! Kairi locked it! What should I do to get in now!'_

_-- -- --_

"Darn!" the man said from under his breath. He was a large, strong man dressed in black. His biceps were huge because of all the time he spent in the weight room. His enormous, steel club accidentally touched the window, and just now he heard the sound of the knob wriggling to get turned. He knew that someone was out there and was trying to get in.

'_I could go now,'_ the man thought. _'No. I did that last time. I have to get something worth taking before I leave from this house.'_ With that in mind, the man raced up the stairs swiftly without a sound and headed towards the closest room.

-- ----

'_Oh, no! What should I do!'_ Sora was panicking. Then something hit him.

'_Of course! The extra key!'_ Kairi always had an extra key in front of the house in case she forgot to bring out the key to her house. She only told Sora and Riku about it and where it was in case she wasn't home and if they wanted to get into her house for any reasons at all.

Sora looked around and saw a small area of soil on the lawn. It was a little conspicuous, so he dug up the area. Underneath all the dirt was the spare key. Sora picked it up and went back to the door. He pushed the key in, turned it, twisted the knob, and swung open the door.

'_Yes! The key worked. Now to save Kairi.'_

_-- -- --_

'_Hmmm.'_ The man was searching intently through the room. Before the man got any further, he heard footsteps starting up the stairs.

'_No! The person got in!'_ The man desperately looked for a place to hide, but it was too dark. He then remembered the bathroom that he passed when entering the room.

'_That's it!'_ The man dashed out the room, made an immediate right turn into the bathroom, and locked the door quietly.

-- -- --

'_I better get to Kairi's room, whether that killer is in there or not,'_ Sora thought as he ran up the stairs. When he got to her room, he noticed that the door was open.

'_Hmm. Kairi always closes her bedroom door when she's in the room. That could only mean that, one, the thief has already been here, or two, he's in there right now. Only one way to find out.'_ Sora walked into the room carefully, looking back and forth through the dark with a little light shining through a window.

'_Looks like nobody's here,'_ he concluded. A second later, he was struck hard on the back of his right shoulder, causing him to fall forward and groan in agony. Sora rolled over, holding his right shoulder with his other arm and supporting his upper body up with his left elbow to look at the person who attacked him. Sora backed up for every step the man took, causing his shoulder to hurt more. When his head touched two walls, he knew that he had been cornered.

'_Ugh,'_ Sora moaned. _'I can't use my right arm anymore. Well, I still have my left one.'_ He forced himself up and attempted to strike the man with his left arm, but failed. The man easily pushed him back down against the wall with one arm.

"You," the man said, pointing his steel weapon at Sora. "You are now a potential threat. I must eliminate you." The man moved his club over his shoulder and prepared to swing. Just them, a girl jumped in front of Sora, facing the man. She was on her knees.

"Please don't hurt him," she pleaded. The man stopped his club.

Sora recognized the girl's voice and the red of her hair from the thin light. "Kairi?"

Kairi didn't answer. She had already awoken when the man had entered her room. She was hoping that if she stayed under her bed covers, the man would just take what he wanted and leave with nobody hurt. Then she could immediately call the police before the man got too far, but that didn't happen. Now somebody she loved was involved and the man wanted to kill him.

"Please, take anything that belongs to me. I don't care. Just don't harm him."

The man looked at the girl and growled. "You are also a potential threat!" he shouted. "Out of my way!" The man struck a blow on the side of Kairi's head and she fell limp on the ground. The carpet was quickly covered by blood from Kairi's head.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled, trying to stand up to get to Kairi's side.

"Get down, Sora!" a voice called. Sora fell back down and the man missed his swing, tumbling forward. A figure ran and tackled the man from the back, causing the man to hit the wall and become unconscious. Sora ran over to Kairi as the figure tied the man up.

"Kairi! Kiari!" Sora shouted while shaking her arm. "Wake up!"

"Let's get you two to the hospital," the figure said, walking over to them. Sora looked up at the figure. The person's face appeared in the thin light from the window.

"Riku!" Sora exclaimed. "How did you know—"

"I told you. I have a sixth sense. Now let's get both of you to the hospital."

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

Okay. That's chapter 3. If anybody was wondering, the killer is nobody in particular from the the Kingdom Hearts series. He's just another random guy on the island that I made up. Remember, if there is anything that I need to fix or improve on, please tell me. Other than that, I hope that you enjoyed chapter 3! 


	4. The Result

**Forgotten Memories**

**By: Wishes of an Angel****

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Hey! It's me again. I'd like to thank **EndlessFall, Sorafanluver, angelofsweetness, BlueEyedMystery, TqIiDqUiS,** and **Dragoon6181** for your great comments! Again, I really appreciate it! **I also have to tell everyone that chapter 1 is very important. If you just scanned through chapter 1, I must advise you to read it over again to get the full enjoyment of the story. **Well, then, here is chapter 4! Hope you all like it!

* * *

**Chapter 4 – The Result**

"How is she doing?" Sora asked Riku. They were in the patient's room at Destiny Hospital. Riku was sitting in a chair next to Kairi's bed when Sora came in. The doctor just finished putting on a cast for Sora's right arm.

"I don't know," Riku answered. "But Kairi's nurse said that the doctor will be in later to give us the details."

Sora walked up to the bed and looked at Kairi's peaceful face. Her forehead was wrapped up and the cloth was stained with blood on the left side of her head.

"She's still breathing, though, right?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. Well, let's talk about you for a while. How is your shoulder?"

"Oh." Sora looked at his right arm and up to his shoulder. "It's all right, I guess. The doctor said that it'll heal in about a month."

"That's good," Riku said. They looked back at Kairi.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Sora questioned.

"I don't…know."

"But I thought that you had a sixth sense."

"Well, I have a feeling that everything will be okay, but then…it won't be."

"Hmmm. You know, back there, when she protected me, she said that I was her everything."

"That's because you are," Riku said.

"Hmmm." Sora looked down. "I can't believe I didn't stand up to protect her."

"Oh, but something tells me that you did." Riku pointed to Sora's right shoulder. "You got hurt trying to protect her, right?"

"The man ambushed me."

"So? You were in Kairi's room so I assume that you went up to protect her. If you say that you didn't, that would mean that you ran away, but you didn't."

Sora sniffed a little and his eyes got a little watery.

"Hey," Riku said, "don't start crying anytime you like. Kairi's still alive. Shed a tear when you know for sure it's worth doing." Sora wiped his face.

"I guess you're right." Sora looked up. "But if anything bad happens to Kairi as a result of this event, I'm going to make sure to fix it."

It was quiet for a moment.

"By the way, Riku, what did you do last night after you left me at Kairi's house?" Sora asked, changing the subject.

"I wanted to stand guard at Kairi's house, too, but I decided that I should prepare myself to catch the thief. That's why I went back home to get a strong rope. After that, I figured that you'd guard the front of the house so I jumped into your backyard and into Kairi's. I noticed that the glass door to her backyard was sliced open, so I knew that the thief was already in her house and that you didn't stop him from getting in. I ran into the house and into the room. That's when I saw you standing up when the killer was taking a swing at you."

"So that's what happened."

There were footsteps entering the room. Sora and Riku turned around to see who was coming. It was the doctor. She had long brown hair and small oval glasses. She looked to be around her late thirties.

"Hello," she greeted, walking over to them and giving them each a handshake. "I am Dr. Gilford, Kairi's doctor. You two are…"

"I'm a close friend of Kairi," Riku said, "and you could say that Spiky over there is her boyfriend."

"H-hey! Riku!" Sora stammered, blushing.

"Well," the doctor started, looking from Riku to Sora. "Even though Kairi has lost a large amount of blood, I believe that you two will be happy to know that she will not die. Howev-"

"W-wait," Sora blabbered. "S-she's not going to die?"

"Yes, bu-"

"Yes!" Sora exclaimed. "She's not going to die! Isn't that great, Riku!"

"Yeah, bu-"

"I have to buy something for her," he said, thinking. "I know! Flowers! I'll buy her flowers!" Sora looked around the room.

"Sora! She's not done talk-" Riku managed to say.

"Where's the door?" Sora asked. "Oh, there it is." As he exited the room, he said, "I have to buy flowers, and quick. Before she wakes up!" Then, Sora was gone.

Riku sighed, shaking his head. "See what I mean?" he told the doctor. "He's crazy about this girl."

"I can see," Dr. Gilford said, staring at the doorway.

"What were you about to say?" Riku asked.

Dr. Gilford turned back. "Oh, yes." Her voice suddenly turned serious. "Although Kairi is going to live, I'm afraid that the collision with the club gave her a severe head trauma. This causes a shortage of oxygen to the brain, which in turn may cause many nerve cells to die."

"What does this all have to do with Kairi?"

The doctor looked at Kairi with utmost sadness. "Kairi will suffer significant memory loss."

'_This was why I was having mixed feelings,'_ Riku thought. _'Kairi's not going to die, but she'll forget her memories. I wonder if that's worse than dying.'_

"Will she forget everthing?" he asked the doctor. "Even who she is?"

"It's possible," Dr. Gilford replied. "We're not sure what she'll forget, but we are certain that she will lose some memories."

Riku looked at Kairi. His back washunched, having his elbows on his legs and his clasped hands straight out in front of him. The doctor saw his troubled face.

"I'm terribly sorry." She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Are you feeling all right?"

"I think I'm fine," Riku answered. "But I don't know if Spiky is going to be."

"Well, I'll leave you be then," Dr. Gilford said, as she lifted her hand off his shoulder. "If you have any questions, please contact me through Kairi's nurse."

"Thank you, Doctor."

Dr. Gilford walked out of the room and closed the door quietly.

'_What am I going to tell Sora now?'_ Riku asked himself.

-- -- --

Sora was on his way back from the gift shop. He was holding a huge bouquet of flowers in his left hand with a big smile on his face.

'_I can't wait to see Kairi wake up to these flowers,'_ he thought happily.

**End of Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

Well. There you have it. That's chapter 4. Sorry if it's kind of short. My chapters are usually that long. Again, if there is anything that I have to fix, please tell me.** Again, I also have to tell everyone that chapter 1 is very important. If you just scanned through chapter 1, I must advise you to read it over again to get the fullenjoyment of the story.** Other than that, I hope you all enjoyed chapter 4!


	5. Do You Remember?

**Forgotten Memories**

**By: Wishes of an Angel

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Hey again! I'd like to give my thanks to **Sorafanluver, TqIiDqUiS, EndlessFall, FaLIEn-AnGel627, Dragoon6181, **and **BlueEyedMystery **for their awesomereviews. Now, here is chapter 5. Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Do You Remember?**

Riku let out a huge sigh. He moved his clenched hands up and placed his forehead on it, looking down. It was 2:12 in the morning and Kairi's eyes were still closed.

"And to think that Sora and Kairi discussed about their memories yesterday evening," Riku said.

There was a slight shuffle coming from Kairi's bed. Riku looked up. Her covers moved again. Riku stood up and looked at Kairi. Slowly, her eyes began to open. At first, she stared at the ceiling and then she turned her head to the left where Riku stood. She gazed at him for a moment and smiled.

"Hey," Riku said softly.

"Hi, ouch." Kairi winced from the pain. She moved her hand from under the covers and placed it on the side of her head that was bleeding.

"Oh, does it hurt?" Riku asked, putting his hand on the top of Kairi's.

"Sort of," she answered. Riku took his hand back and turned away.

'_Does she remember me?'_ he wondered. Riku waited for a while and turned back.

"Do you remember your name?" he decided to ask first.

"Well, the last time I remembered, it was Kairi."

"Yes!" Riku exclaimed. "You remember who you are!"

"What about you?" she asked. "What's you name?"

Riku froze and his face immediately turned from cheerful to frighten. "What?" Riku questioned slowly, hoping that he did not hear what he thought she said.

"What's your name?" she repeated.

"You mean, you don't remember me?"

"Of course not," she said, putting her hand from her head to the bed. "This is the first time I met you."

Riku was shocked and his face became paler. _'She remembers her name, but not me.'_

"My name's Riku," he said, faking a smile and holding back his hurt.

"Riku? Riku, that's a nice name. I'll make sure to remember that name."

"Yeah, sure," Riku kindly said.

Kairi slowly sat up in bed with Riku assisting her.

"Thank you." She looked around the room. "Um, Riku, where am I?"

"You're at Destiny Hospital."

"Oh." She looked confused. "Why?"

"Oh, you got hit in the head really hard." After Riku finished his sentence, he realized that it sounded like a horrible joke.

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm dead serious."

"That explains the cloth on my head then," Kairi said, touching the part that bled.

Riku was glad that Kairi accepted his answer and sighed. "Yeah."

"Why are you here, Riku?" she looked up at him. "I've never seen you before. How come you'd visit me, even though I've never met you before?"

Riku looked away sadly. He took a deep breath and spoke in a tone as steady as he possibly could. "Kairi, it's because…we're friends."

Kairi's eyes grew wide. She looked down on the bed. "What are you talking about? You're lying," she said. "I've never met you before. You're just tricking and taking advantage of me."

"No." Riku turned back to face her. "When you go hit on the head, you lost your memory."

"Hitting my head is also a lie, isn't it?" she asked forcefully. "I mean, who on earth would fall for that?"

"No, it's not-"

"Kairi!" Sora exclaimed, running into the room and giving her a hug. "How are you? Are you feeling fine?"

Kairi grabbed his arms and pushed him away.

"Get away from me!" she shouted. "I don't know who you are! Stop touching me like you are my boyfriend or something."

Sora gave her a strange look and laughed. "You're kidding, right, Kairi? I mean, you're always fooling around with me."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, crossing her arms and looking away. "I don't know you."

"Kairi," Sora said, almost upset. "I know I'm stupid sometimes and I'm not as handsome as Riku, but you don't have to be so rude."

"I already told you. I don't know who you are."

Sora was confused. _'Kairi sounds very serious. What's going on?'_

"Kairi, you know how much I don't like jokes," Sora said, trying to get her to stop the act. "Quit fooling around."

"I told you –"

"Sora," Riku said, putting his hands on Sora's shoulders and looking him straight in the eye. "Kairi really doesn't remember you."

Sora dropped the flowers on the ground in disbelief. He pulled away from Riku. "You…you're lying. How can Kairi forget me? I…she…we love each other! She wouldn't forget about me!"

Riku took his shoulders again and shouted. "Sora, you are in denial! Shake yourself out of it! She's forgotten about us! She's forgotten about me! She's forgotten about _you_! Do you think she'd kid about something this serious! She treasured her memories even more than you, I bet! If she forgets, she wouldn't remember loving you and all the times you two spent together! I think she'd rather die than forget about you!" Riku took his arms away and his voice softened.

"Crying and being in denial isn't going to help bring Kairi's memories back."

Sora looked down and Riku walked to the other side of the room, staring at the wall.

Riku thought for a moment and realized that he was a bit too harsh. "I'm sorry, Sora." Riku apologized.

"No. You're right." Sora looked up. "Crying and being in denial isn't going to bring back Kairi's memories. That's why I'm going to do anything to bring them back."

A tear began to form in Kairi's eyes. It fell down her soft cheek and dropped on the bed sheets. She sniffled and the two boys turned towards her direction.

"You two really know and care about me, don't you?" she asked. She looked at Riku. "You're a really close friend of mine, aren't you?" Then she faced Sora. "And you. You're my sweetheart, aren't you?" Another tear fell and she covered her face with her hands.

"I'm so sorry," she said, crying. "I can't remember anything, but my name." Sora and Riku walked over to her. Sora sat on the bed and held her with his left arm.

"Don't worry, Kairi," Sora said. "I'll revive your memories no matter what."

"Are you sure it's possible?" Kairi asked him.

"Anything is possible," he replied.

Kairi rubbed her cheek against Sora's. "You're so positive, Sora. It's Sora, isn't it?'

Sora smiled. "Yeah."

**End of Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

There you go. That's chapter 5 for you. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please come backandread chapter 6 after I post it up.This is** Wishes of an Angel** signing out.


	6. Looking Right into Me

**Forgotten Memories**

**By: Wishes of an Angel

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Greetings! Thank you **Sorafanluver, BlueEyedMystery, TgIiDgUiS, enriya, the darkness in your heart, EndlessFall, FaLlEn-AnGeL627,** and **Dragoon6181 **for taking your time to post upa reviewIt really means a lot! **Chapter 6** may not be as great as the other ones, but I hope you'll still like it. If there is anything I need to change, please tell me. If not, pleaseenjoy your reading!

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Looking Right into Me**

Everyday after school, Sora would come to visit Kairi at the hospital and tell her about the moments that they used to spend together, but Kairi could only imagine. It was hard for her and she tried to remember her past. Sometimes, when Sora left the hospital, she would cry herself to sleep.

After a few weeks, her injury healed and she was free to leave the hospital. Even then Sora continued to come to her house and tell her about the past, but she still couldn't remember.

Sora and Kairi never go closer than being friends, but it was fine with Sora.

Two weeks later, Sora's cast was off. Five more days passed and it was finally the day of their school dance.

Many people attended and were dancing the night away. The teenage boys were dressed nicely in their tuxedos, while the females were in their hand-picked dresses. The dance room would have been dark if it weren't for the little lights blinking from the ceiling. The music was booming as usual and the food tables were covered with deliciously scrumptious foods and drinks. In the corner of the dance room, Riku and Kairi stood waiting.

"Riku, what time is it?" Kairi asked. She was in a long, silky pink dress that stopped right above the ground and she had her hair down like she usually did. Although she dressed casually than most girls at the dance, she still looked gorgeous.

Riku pulled up his sleeves and looked at his watch. "It's 8:30 p.m.," he replied. Riku had on a black unbuttoned suit jacket and matching dress pants. It was definitely different than what he was used to wearing, but nobody complained.

"Sora's late," Kairi mentioned. "The dance started at 7:00 p.m."

"I know."

"Do you think he's coming?"

"He has to. I snuck into a sophomore dance as your date and trust me. I don't go to many dances. Plus, he asked you to this dance, didn't he? He wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I hope you're right. Boys are starting to stare at me."

-- -- --

"Oh, no! I'm late!" Sora raced out of his house, half combing his hair and half putting on his jacket. His bowtie was tucked underneath his neck collar, untied.

Sora decided to take a short nap an hour before the dance started. It turned out that he overslept.

It was dark outside. The stars came out and the ground was still muddy from yesterday's rain. Before Sora crossed a bridge, he finished combing his hair, along with buttoning his jacket, and tying his bowtie. He was in a rush so much that he had forgotten that his shoelaces were still untied.

In the distance, Sora could see the lights shining from his school. He ran quicker and just then, he tripped over his shoelaces and fell face first into a muddy pile. He laid there for a moment in disbelief and burst out of the ground. He was breathing heavily and looked at himself in despair.

'_No. This is my only suit.'_ He looked up toward the school. _'And I was so close to getting to the dance, too. What should I do? I can't just keep Kairi waiting, but I can't go into the dance like this.' _Sora sighed and forced himself up and off the ground.

-- -- --

"Come on Kairi," the boys nagged. "Sora's not here and Riku's not dancing with you. Let's dance." They had Kairi and Riku cornered.

"Stop," Riku demanded. He was in front of Kairi, keeping the boys from getting to her. "She said no so stop pressuring her."

"I don't get why she won't dance with any of us except Sora," a boy said.

"That's because you're scaring her," a voice said from behind them. They all turned around.

"Sora!" Kairi exclaimed as she ran through the boys to get to him. He was covered in thick, dripping mud from head to toe. The mud blended in with his hair and caused his spiky hair to flatten. The only thing that was apparent on his face was his eyes.

"That's Sora?" a boy asked. "He looks like a mud monster."

"Yeah," another boy commented. "How can someone like that dance with Kairi? He's a mess. He's not a gentleman at all."

"Be quiet," Kairi ordered. The entire dance room quiet down and looked in their direction.

"This _is _Sora. He may not look like him right now," she said, looking up into his eyes, "but it is him, because, for some reason, I know him."

Sora smiled, and as he looked at Kairi, he felt as though one of his memories was repeating again. _'The time when I was a Heartless, Kairi protected me, just like right now._' Sora gazed into Kairi's eyes and thought, _'If telling Kairi her memories won't bring them back, maybe having her physically go through her memories again may.'_

Sora held both of Kairi's arms, closed his eyes, and embraced her. "Thank you, Kairi."

"Augh," the boys said. "He got her all dirty."

Sora ignored the audience and squeezed her harder. _'Please let her remember.'_

"Sora?" Kairi whispered.

"Yeah?" His spirits flew high.

"You're lucky this isn't my favorite dress."

"Oh." He let go of her and grin. "Sorry."

A new song was being played and everybody got on the dance floor.

Sora sighed sadly. _'I guess she didn't remember. Oh, well.'_

"So? How about a dance?" he asked, lifting up his right hand.

"With you looking like that?" Kairi harshly asked, putting her hands on her waist. Then in a sweet voice, she placed her hand in Sora's, smiled, and said, "Of course."

**End of Chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

Well, that's it. Hope this chapter is all right. I know the moment in this chapter isn't really like the part when Sora hugged Kairi after he turned from a Heartless into a human in the game, but it's supposed to be kind of the same. Well, I hope you come back to read **chapter 7**!


	7. Kairi's Feelings

**Forgotten Memories**

**By: Wishes of an Angel

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Hey! Sorry for the slightly late post. I've been kind of busy. Well, then, I'd like to give my thanks to **Sorafanluver, the darkness in your heart, angelof sweetness, Dragoon6181, FaLlEn-AnGeL627, **and **jenn** for all of your comments for** chapter 6**! Now we're up to **chapter 7**,so here you go!

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Kairi's Feelings**

The dance had ended and the students were laughing and talking as they exited the school.

Kairi and Sora walked side by side into the night with Riku to Sora's right. They were heading home.

"So, how did you two like the dance?" Sora asked.

Riku folded his arms over his head like he was resting it in midair and closed his eyes. "It was boring," Riku simply said.

"Of course, it was for you, Riku," Sora laughed. "You didn't dance at all." Sora turned to Kairi. "How about you, Kairi?"

"I thought it was all right," she answered, not taking her eyes off the road.

The group of students swiftly scattered in different directions, soon leaving Sora and his friends alone. It was quiet as they crossed the bridge. Sora was deep in thought and took a quick glance at Kairi.

'_I wonder if Kairi remembered that I hugged her like that before.' _Even though it seemed like Kairi didn't remember, Sora just wanted to make sure.

"Kairi?" Sora was fixing his bowtie nervously, wondering how he should word it. Finally, he said, "Did you realize anything from the hug I gave you tonight?"

She turned to face him. "Huh?"

"Well, the hug that I gave you was supposed to remind you –" Sora immediately stopped himself when he saw Kairi look down slowly.

'_You idiot,'_ Sora said to himself. _'You know Kairi's sad whenever she thinks about the memories that she forgot. I can't believe that you'd bring that up.'_

"Oh, never mind what I said, Kairi. It's nothing."

"It's supposed to remind me of one of my memories, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah. I mean no. I'm sorry that I said anything, Kairi," Sora said apologetically.

"No. I should say sorry. I'm causing you a lot of pain, aren't I?"

"No, you're not. Not at -"

"No matter how hard I try, I just can't remember. I can't remember the times we spent together, the moments that were special to us, and most importantly-" She gazed up at him. "How much I used to love you." Kairi stopped walking and in turn, Sora and Riku stopped. She looked back down and she held her chest.

"My mind keeps telling me that I love you, which you're the one, but I realized that I'm forcing that feeling onto myself. I mean, I really do like you. You're nice, understanding, funny, and not to mention pretty good looking, but it's not as much as before, I just know it." She turned to face him once more.

"I'm sorry, Sora. I'm not the Kairi that I used to be. I could never love you as much as the other Kairi did." She began to cry. "I could never."

Sora came up to her and held her close to him. Then he placed his cheek on her head and said, "It's okay, Kairi. You don't have to apologize. It wasn't your fault. It was mines. I didn't protect you as well as I should have, but don't worry. I'm going to make it up to you. I'm going to bring back your memories, not matter what. I promise." He released his embrace and took her hand.

"Come on. Let's go home."

Sora and Kairi slowly headed toward their house, which could be seen in the distance.

Far behind them was Riku. "Hmph. What about me and my feelings?" he called after them.

Sora and Kairi laughed playfully.

**End of Chapter 7

* * *

**

For those who are complaining that this chapter is very short, I apologize, but don't worry. The chapters for the rest of this story will be much longer, I guarentee it. Well, after this chapter, it's going to be all business, so for those of you who have forgotten what happened in **chapter 1**, **I again would like to advise you to read it again.** Well, I'll be going now!


	8. The Cave

**Forgotten Memories**

**By: Wishes of an Angel

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Greetings everyone! Again, I'd like to give my thanks to **angelofsweetness, TgIiDgUiS, jenn, mOOnlite-dUSk, Sorafanluver, FaLlEn-AnGeL627, Dragoon6181, enriya, **and** kairi-i-love-sora **for your comments and reviews. I really appreciate everyone for your kind words and for taking the time to read and write reviews! Thank you! Now, here's **chapter 8**!

* * *

**Chapter 8 – The Cave**

"Kairi. Kairi!" Sora was knocking on her front door. "Kairi! Are you in there!"

It was the morning after the dance. Sora had thought about what Kairi had said last night.

'_I could never love you as much as the other Kairi did.'_

Sora knew that was obvious. How could Kairi love him in one month? It takes time and Sora was not going to rush her to like him. He does not want her to feel pressured to feel any sort of way towards him. What he really wants is for her to live her life again and not to dwell on the past. That was the cause of her depression and he could not stand seeing her like that. That was why he was here knocking on her door. He wanted her to understand that all he needed was for her to live a normal life, not to worry about what she had forgotten, and most importantly, to be happy again.

"Kairi! Are you home!" There was no response from inside the house. After knocking for what seemed like forever, Sora figured that Kairi did not want him coming in.

But this was important. He had to tell Kairi.

Sora walked over to the patch of dirt with the spare key and when he knew for sure that nobody was looking, he dug the key out and went back to the house.

"Kairi, if you're not opening the door, I'm just going to do that myself," he called. There was still no response.

'_Gosh, that girl is stubborn.' _With that, he unlocked the door and entered the house. Sora looked in the living room, the kitchen, and even the garage, but couldn't find her anywhere. He walked up the stairs and into the only bedroom on the second floor. No Kairi.

'_Where could she be?'_ he wondered, scratching his head. _'Hmmm. I guess she went out.'_ Sora walked back down the stairs. He exited the house and turned around to close and lock the door.

"She's not home?" Riku asked from behind him. Sora jumped in surprise and turned around, holding his chest.

"Riku! Geez, man! You didn't have to sneak up on me like that!"

"She's not home?" Riku asked again.

Sora put his hand back down by his side. "No, she's not home."

Riku looked in a different direction. "She probably went off somewhere to think."

"To think about what?"

"To think about this situation, what else?"

"Oh." Suddenly Sora looked worried. "Then we have to find her. What if she decides to kill herself or something over her lost memories?"

"She could be anywhere on the island."

"We'll find her," Sora said confidently.

"Yeah." Riku turned back to face Sora. "Then let's split up to find her. I get this side of the island," Riku said, as he pointed to his left with his thumb, "and you get the other side." He looked at his watch. "Right now it's 9:00 a.m. We'll meet back here at noon, whether we found her or not, okay?"

"Okay." Sora ran off to Riku's right. "I'll see you at noon then," he called.

"All right," Riku exclaimed, dashing off in the other direction.

-- -- --

"What is this place?" Kairi wondered into an unknown cave. She touched the grayish blue walls and her hands traveled along the rocky layer as she walked through the hollow area. She came to a stop in front of a picture on the wall and knelt down to take a closer look.

It was a drawing scratched messily by rocks of two faces looking at each other. The faces were each drawn with a different style so it seemed as if two kids had drawn the picture. One person had spiky hair and looked somewhat familiar to Kairi.

'_Sora?'_ she thought. She turned to the right of the drawing where the other face was. _'This person almost looks like…me. What? Me and Sora? And what's this?'_ In between the two faces were arms, each stretching toward the opposite person and a star-shaped item in both of their hands. _'Paopu fruits? Sora and I are exchanging paopu fruits?'_

She touched the drawing and a tear fell down her face. _'Huh?'_ She moved her hand on her cheek to stop the tear from falling further and looked at her wet fingertips.

'_Why…why am I crying?'_ she wondered. Kairi looked back at the picture and another tear fell.

"Oh, Sora," she said aloud. "I wish I could remember our moments and…and…how much I loved you." She sat down, bent her legs up, and wrapped her arms around them. She rested her forehead on her knees, but something poked at her midsection. She released her arms and straightened her legs to make it easier to reach down the pocket of her dress. In her hand she held out a star-shaped leaf.

"What's this?" she asked herself as she examined the object.

"Kairi, is that you?" a voice called from the entrance of the cave.

'_Oh, no! Somebody found me!'_ Kairi placed the star-shaped figure back in her pocket and hid behind a large boulder in the cave. Kairi rested her back against the rock, closed her eyes tightly, and braced herself as the footsteps got closer and closer.

**End of Chapter 8**

**

* * *

**

Well, that's **chapter 8** for you. I hope everyone like it and that you'll all come back to read **chapter 9**! Bye for now!


	9. I'll come back to You, I Promise

**Forgotten Memories**

**By: Wishes of an Angel

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Hey again! Thank you **enriya, TgIiDgUiS, Sorafanluver, mOOnlite-dUSk, angelofsweetness, **and** jenn **for all of your comments. Now, here's **chapter 9 **for everyone!

* * *

**Chapter 9 – I'll come back to You, I Promise**

"Kairi?" The footsteps stopped.

Kairi opened her eyes slowly and looked up. "Sora!"

"Hey." He knelt down beside her and saw an extra tear fall from her eyes. He looked worried and wiped the tear off.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked softly, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah." She wiped the rest of the water from her eyes and forced a smile. "I'm okay."

Sora sat down and looked at her from the side. "You're such a bad liar." He grinned.

"But…no…how did you…," she stumbled.

"I know Kairi and you still acted like the Kairi I used to know."

The corners of Kairi's mouth went up a little. "Saw right through me, didn't you?" She sniffed. "So how did you find me?"

"I don't know. Riku and I split up to find you."

"But I could've been anywhere on the island."

"So?" He turned to face her. "I just couldn't forget about you."

Kairi smiled. "Thanks."

"Now that's the real smile of Kairi," he said.

Kairi giggled. "Gee, you really know how to cheer up a girl."

Sora pointed a thumb at himself. "Always happy to be of service. So, why are you here by yourself?"

"Oh, I don't know. I guess I just wanted to get away from all of this. You know my lost memories."

"And that's why I wanted to find you."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't want you to dwell on your past or on the memories that you've lost. Just think about the future and what's in store for you. Also, I don't want you to force your feelings toward me. Just let everything come natural to you."

"I've tried that before, Sora." She looked down. "But I can't do it."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Kairi looked up at him. "I can't just forget that I lost my memories. Memories of events are really special to me because it only happens at that year, that week, that day, that hour, that minute, that second. That event can't happen again at the exact same time. So even if I see another meteor shower, it can never be the same as the first time that I saw it. Also, memories are what make me who I am. If I remember my parents telling me that I should work hard when I do something, I'll work hard all my life. If I remember drowning in a pool, I would be terribly frightened to go swimming again. If I remember the time that I forgot my memories, I'll realize how much memories really meant to me. Do you see how much I treasure them?"

"Yeah, I do, but I just don't want you to think about it so much because there are still so much out there that you can make as your memories."

"Yes, Sora, I know, but there is still something that is holding me back from doing that. It's just," she said as her eyes got watery, "it pains me everyday when I think about it."

"What is it?" Sora asked, even though he already knew the answer. "Maybe I can help."

"I want to remember how much I used to love you. I know I keep saying this, but I just can't stop thinking about the love that I used to have for you. I know I used to love you as much as you did, but now you love me more. As the years go by, even if I love you more than now, you're still going to love me more." She looked straight into his eyes. "You have such a kind soul. You should love someone that loves you as much and that shares memories with you."

"Yeah, but…" Sora paused and he finally decided ask, "Do you really want to remember your memories and how much you used to love me that much? Will it make you happy?"

She sniffed and her tears just kept coming. "Yes. You love me so much I can feel it and I want to repay your love with the same amount of love in return."

Sora looked into her teary blue eyes and knew that she was telling the truth. Right then and there, Sora knew what he must do.

"Wait here for a while," he said as he began to stand up.

"Wait." She grabbed his left hand. "Where are you going?"

He smiled at her. "Don't worry, Kairi. I'll just be gone for a while."

"Do you have to go?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Then take this." Kairi dug into her pocket and handed him the star-shaped leaf. "I don't know what this is for, but I'm letting you borrow this. It'll keep you safe until you come back to return it."

"I'll come back to you," Sora said with all of his heart, "I promise."

She gazed into his sea blue eyes and without even knowing it, Kairi said, "I know you will."

Their hands separated slowly and Sora walked toward the exit of the cave. He turned around to look at Kairi one more time and smiled at her before he left the cave.

**End of Chapter 9**

**

* * *

**

Well, there you go. Just to tell everyone who have been following and reading this story from the start, **Chapter 10 **is the last chapter for this story, so I hope that everybody will come back for one last time to read the ending! Oh, gosh! I'm so excited about this! Well, then, this is **Wishes of an Angel** signing off for now! Kisses everyone!


	10. For Your Happiness

**Forgotten Memories**

**By: Wishes of an Angel**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hey, everyone! Thank you so much **Swordbearer, angelofsweetness, enriya, mOOnlite-dUSk, jenn, kairi-i-love-sora, TgIiDgUiS, **and** Dragoon6181 **for all of your reviews for **Chapter 9**! I loved them soo much! From the looks of things, everyone seem to be reading my author note, which makes me really happy! It tells me that I'm not just writing these for nothing, so please don't forget to read my very last note at the bottom of this chapter. It also looks like most of you don't want this story to end. Thank you for feeling that way, but all great stories need to come to an end. So, without further ado, I'd like to present to you, **Chapter 10, the very last chapter for Forgotten Memories! Please enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 10 – For Your Happiness**

Sora took what he needed and was leaving his home. Riku suddenly appeared at the doorway, blocking the exit.

"What are you doing with the knife, Sora?" Riku asked.

Sora jumped up in shock and held his chest again. "Riku, I thought I told you not to scare me like that." Sora looked at his watch. "Oh, it is already noon? Did you find Kairi yet?"

"What are you doing with the knife, Sora?" he repeated, ignoring Sora's question.

"What are you talking about?"

Riku shifted in the doorway. "Don't act dumb, Sora. I know you have a knife. I saw you tuck it in your belt." Riku held out his right palm. "Give it to me," he commanded sternly.

"You know what I'm going to do, don't you?" Sora asked sadly.

Riku stretched his hand further. "Give it to me."

"If you know what I'm going to do then you should understand why. I know for sure that if you let me do this, Kairi will get her memories back. Out of all her memories, the one that I'm going to perform is the most important and memorable to her."

"That may be true, Sora, but it might not work. You might do it for no reason at all."

"I don't care. I have to try something."

"But don't you remember what the old Kairi said. She said that she didn't want you sacrificing yourself for her own needs. Don't you remember?"

"I do remember. Those words have been bothering me ever since I thought about doing this, but that Kairi isn't here anymore. The Kairi that is here right now is suffering because of her lost memories and I just can't stand that. She'll stay this way forever if I don't do anything."

"But when the old Kairi comes back, she'll suffer from another loss and it's not coming back. Don't do this, Sora." Riku moved his hand forward. "Give me the knife."

Sora looked down. "All right. You can have the knife." He took the sharp tool from his belt and slowly handed it to Riku. Just when the knife was on Riku's hand, Sora took it back, dove under Riku's arm and ran past him.

Riku turned around, furious, and chased after him. "Sora! Come back here and give me the knife!"

"Not a chance!" Sora called back, running with all his might.

Riku saw Sora sprinting quicker and began to do the same. _'Man, that boy can run,'_ he thought.

-- -- --

Sora breathed heavily as he made it to the entrance of the cave. He looked around behind him. _'Yes, I lost Riku,'_ he said to himself. When he entered the cave, he was welcomed with a warm embrace.

Knowing who it was, Sora returned the hug and softly said, "Hey, Kairi."

"I knew you'd come back," Kairi said. They moved back to see each other face to face. Sora realized that Kairi's face was without tears. They stood there for a while until Sora remembered that Riku might soon find them.

"Oh, I have something for you." Sora reached into his pocket and held out a star-shaped figure in his right hand. He took Kairi's right hand and gave her back the star leaf in the shape of a handshake.

"Thank you for the good luck charm, Kairi," Sora said.

Kairi looked at the star-shaped leaf in her hand, placed it on her chest, and closed her eyes for a moment. Then she gazed up at him and gave him a satisfied smile.

Sora held up an index finger. "Oh, I also have something else for you." He went for his belt. "I think you should stand back and close your eyes," he said. "It's a surprise."

"Okay." Kairi did as she was told. She took three steps back and closed her eyes. "Tell me when to open my eyes, okay?"

"Sure." Sora took out the sharp weapon and looked at the object that would soon give back Kairi's memories. Then, slowly, he stretched his arms out in front of him, both hands on the knife, and turned the sharp end at his chest. He closed his eyes and thought, _'I know you're going to hate me for this, Kairi, but I can't live on seeing you suffer. I'd rather die than see you like this. So for your happiness and for you to go on with your life, I will sacrifice myself. I'm sorry, Kairi.'_

"Okay, Kairi. Get ready to open you eyes," he said.

"Okay."

"On the count of three. One, two-" Sora pushed the knife at himself, but a force was holding him back. He opened his eyes and saw Riku clutching the knife by the handle.

"Riku, let go!" Sora shouted.

"No!" Riku tried pulling the knife back. "Kairi's never going to forgive you for this!"

"What's going on?" Kairi asked, confused. "Riku, is that you?"

"Kairi, keep your eyes closed!" Sora ordered. He turned back to Riku and pushed harder. "Riku, stop! Let go! I have to do this!"

"No, you don't!" Riku bellowed. "It doesn't have to be this way! There could be another way of getting her memories back!"

"Well, I don't see another way! Do you?"

"Sora, this is not the keyblade! You're not just going to lose your heart! You're going to lose your life!"

"She risked her memories and even her life for me! I have to do this Riku, so let go!" Sora pushed even harder, but Riku matched up with his strength.

"What's happening?" Kairi had her arms out with her eyes closed like a blind person looking for her cane. She looked a little frightened now.

"Kairi, stop where you are!" Sora barked, and Kairi immediately stood where she was.

Riku pulled as hard as he could. "Sora, what would happen if you were gone? Do you think Kairi would be happy if she couldn't be with you anymore?"

"She'll still be happy because that won't happen!"

"Sora, you promised her! You promised that you won't ever do this!" Riku's hands slipped and Sora felt a sharp pain in his chest.

There was silence. Kairi knew that something was wrong. She opened her eyes and she could not comprehend the scene that was happening in front of her. Right before her eyes, she saw Sora falling back with a knife in his chest. There was a flash of light in her mind and one by one, all of her lost memories played back in her head. The time that Sora looked for her, him saying that anything is possible, her protecting Sora as a Heartless, the hug that he gave her afterwards, when their hands separated, the cave picture, the hug that she gave him, the good luck charm, and when he struck his heart. Everything was coming back to her. Then, there was another flash of light and she was back to reality.

"Sora!" Kairi ran over to Sora and caught him before he fell on the ground. She knelt down, laid him on her lap, and placed the good luch charm on the floor. She touched his face and began to cry. Riku knelt down beside Sora on the other side.

"Sora's still breathing," Riku mentioned. "I'm going to call the hospital."

"Yes," Kairi said. "Please do that."

Riku stood up and ran out of the cave to get to his house to call the hospital.

Sora's closed eyes gradually opened.

"I remember everything," Kairi said to him.

He smiled. "That's good. Are you happy?"

"I am happy. I'm happy that I remember the times that we spent together, the moments that were special to us, and most importantly, how much I used to love you."

"That's good."

She frowned. "But, do you know what I'm not happy about?" She was silent and drops of tears rolled down her face as her lips trembled. "I'm not happy about you breaking your promise. How could you do that? How could you sacrifice yourself for my needs? I believed in you! Don't you remember? I believed in you! Now how do you expect me to make more memories without you in it?" She placed her hands over her face and began to sob uncontrollably.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Sora said, still smiling. "Now I'm unhappy. Do you know what I'm unhappy about?"

"Huh?" Kairi lifted her face from her hands.

"I'm unhappy because you don't remember what you used to say, just like Riku." Sora touched the side of Kairi's face. "I'll always be with you, in your heart, Kairi."

Kairi placed her hand on top of his and smiled. She closed her eyes and said, "Yes, I had forgotten about that, but now I remember, and I'll always be with you, in your heart, Sora."

"That's my girl. That's what I love about you, Kairi. You believe me."

Kairi opened her eyes and they shared a gaze. "And that's what I love about you, Sora. You're just so positive."

Riku returned and quickly knelt down by Sora's side.

Sora turned to face Riku and said, "Thanks, Riku, for always looking over us like a guardian angel, but now it's my turn to do the same for you two."

"Don't say that," Riku said. "The ambulance is coming right now. You can still make it."

Sora looked up and closed his eyes. "Thank you both of you for everything that you've done for me. I'll never forget the two of you. Never." Then, without any warning, Sora's hand slipped down from Kairi's face and landed softly on his chest.

Kairi took him in her arms and grieved for her beloved sweetheart.

For a while, Riku didn't know how to react, but then he saw something spectacular fall down from Sora's face. Right there, in front of his eyes, he saw his best friend shed a tear. This sign, without a word, told Riku exactly how to react.

**End of Chapter 10**

**THE END**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's the end. I know! -sob- Sora died! I'm sorry that I made him die for all of you not liking the fact that he did, but it's a tragedy story. The reason why I made this story was to show everyone that memories **ARE **important and that they really do just happen once at one certain time. That's why, I want everyone to treasure all of your memories because each and everyone of them are special and even some of the bad ones because I believe they are the ones that make you stronger. Well, next summer, I'm planning to write another story and making it humor, so if you're tired of sad endings, please look forward to that. I'd like to give my thanks to everyone again who read and reviewed for this story and I hope that you'll read my other stories and stories to come. Now, this is **Wishes of an Angel**, signing off until next time! **BYE EVERYONE!**


End file.
